Donde las rosas salvajes crecen
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: "A Frank le da risa la manera con la que todos lloran cuando alguien muere."


A Frank le gusta reírse de todo. Le da gracia la forma con la que el mundo funciona, la forma con la que nunca deja de girar y no espera a por nadie, la forma tan cruel con la que la vida y la muerte se unen. La muerte no parece más que una broma graciosa para él.

¿Está bien reírse de la muerte? Porque a mí de verdad me da risa la vida.

Me da risa la forma con la que todo el mundo está feliz cuando alguien nace, me gusta ver cómo celebran los cumpleaños y con qué amor agradecen a todos esos santos que nunca han visto.

A Frank le da risa la manera con la que todos lloran cuando alguien muere. Dice que es gracioso cómo en tan solo un momento puedes cambiar tantas cosas. Que debes esperar 9 meses para crear vida, y tan solo un segundo para quitarla.

A mí me da risa lo que a él le produce risa.

Me gusta mirarlo coger los gusanos que nacen de un animal muerto, me gusta mirar como los toma entre sus manos para luego aplastarlos con fuerza, con diversión. Me da risa cómo esos animalitos se retuercen dentro de sus dedos, como estallan conforme a la presión, como sus cuerpos tratan de escapar a pesar de que les arranques la mitad.

A Frank le gusta dibujar figuras en mi rostro con la sangre que escurre de ellos. Siempre he dicho que es un gran artista, sus dedos se curvan y sus labios se abren mientras se eleva sobre sus pies para alcanzar a estar a mi altura. No puedo evitar reírme cuando siento las gotas escurrir por mis mejillas, él sonríe porque dice que le parece hermoso.

Me gusta caminar con él hacia ese río, nuestras manos juntas y los árboles balanceando sus hojas como si se mecieran. A Frank le gusta girar y girar, le gusta la forma con la que el viento le roza la cara y con la que las ramas le arañan las mejillas.

Me gusta sentarme a la orilla del río y observar los pececillos mirarnos. Sus ojos bien abiertos esperando a que hagamos tan solo un sonido para salir nadando, huyendo de ahí. A mí me da risa que nos tengan miedo.

Frank dice que le gustaría darme miedo.

A él le gusta sentarse en el viejo árbol de gruesas ramas, sus pies se mecen de enfrente hacia atrás y se ríe, y su risa es belleza. Ese árbol siempre tiene hojas verdes y amarillas, y si lo miras cuando el sol se esconde tras las montañas detrás de él, verás cómo se convierte en oro.

Los peces se quedan muy quietos mirándote, como si fueras demasiado interesante, como si ellos fueran demasiado curiosos. Y a mí me gusta la forma con la que sus pequeñas escamas brillan bajo la luz, y sus pequeñas aletas se mueven para mantenerlos donde quieren estar. A Frank le gusta hincarse a mi lado junto a los peces para luego meter las manos al agua y atraparlos. A él le da risa la forma con la que se retuercen entre sus manos buscando huir, a mí me gusta la forma con la que boquean buscando por agua.

Frank los aplasta con las manos como si quisiera atravesarles el cuerpo con los dedos, como si quisiera sacarles los órganos y hacer que les exploten los ojos y el corazón. A veces siento pena por ellos, por cómo se mueven con desesperación intentando huir de sus manos, a veces odio un poco a Frank por disfrutar de traer la muerte a donde hay vida.

A mí me gusta reírme de la vida, a él de la muerte.

Las rosas crecen con sus espinas mirando hacia el cielo, con los pétalos tan rojos porque Frank a escurrido sangre sobre ellos y les ha teñido, les ha pintado de la forma con la que le gusta pintar mi rostro.

Le gusta entrelazar sus dedos húmedos junto a los míos, y a mí me gusta girar y girar junto a él. Nuestras risas suenan como una canción, el sonido del río y el viento se llevan nuestras voces.

A mí me gusta sentarme a la orilla del río observando cómo los demás peses se comen al que él mató. Como dan pequeños mordiscos a los ojos salidos, y como desprenden las escamas y devoran las pequeñas aletas.

A Frank le gusta reírse mientras mece los pies arriba de esa rama donde una vez colgamos a su perro. Y su perro también se meció de enfrente hacia atrás mientras nosotros girábamos y girábamos.

Me gusta la forma con la que sus labios se curvean cuando sonríe, y me gusta la forma con la que nuestras manos encajan a la perfección.

Frank dice que estamos locos y se ríe, yo digo que todo el mundo lo está y se vuelve a reír.

A veces le dejo pintar en mi cara con las espinas de las rosas, le gusta ver mi sangre escurrir de mis mejillas creando hermosos patrones, me gusta verle sonreír y pensar que nuestras vidas no son más que malas bromas.

Frank también se enoja y lo destruye todo, como un tsunami dentro de sus ojos. Entonces yo me tengo que meter al río, a donde no esté tan profundo, junto a los peces para que él no me alcance. Le gusta envenenar las rosas y verlas marchitar, y a mí no me gusta verlo hacer eso.

Espera el momento exacto para columpiarse desde el árbol, espera hasta que el atardecer llegué y todo se convierta en oro, entonces comienza a reír con sus pies balanceándose en el aire.

Y yo me pongo a girar con los pétalos que se lleva al viento, y me río.

A Frank también le gusta sumergir mi rostro en el agua, justo al revés que lo que hace con los peces. Le gusta tanto que en lugar de reír se carcajea. Entonces mis pulmones se llenan de agua y mis manos se mueven buscando poder huir, el pecho me arde y se me llena de agua.

Una vez robamos las aves de una de las vecinas y vinimos hasta el río para liberarlas en el rio. Sus pequeñas alas pesaban tanto a causa del agua que terminaron ahogadas. Y yo no me reí.

Recuerdo el día en el que descolgamos al perro y él le sacó los ojos. Yo me quede escondido detrás del rosal mientras él lo hacía, pero cuando los tuvo en sus manos me acerque a ver cómo se los daba a los peces que después también mataría.

Y el cuerpo del perro y los cuerpos de las aves las enterrábamos a los pies de ese árbol, esperando a por los gusanos que les saldrían de los intestinos y que se comerían sus lenguas. Entonces también los matábamos y Frank dibujaba con ellos en mi rostro, y yo sonreía.

Y las rosas siguieron creciendo siempre y cuando él no las pisara, y los peces seguían naciendo siempre y cuando quedara una hembra y un macho vivos, entonces el río se volvía a llenar de vida y los pulmones de Frank se volvían a hinchar de alegría.

A mí me daba alegría lo que fuera que a él se la causara.

Entonces volvía a repetir que le gustaría darme miedo, y yo me reía de él.

Y los minutos pasaban junto a los segundos, y los días se convertían en noches justo como la vida se torna en muerte.

Fue uno de esos días en las que nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a girar y girar, el viento rozando nuestros pómulos y las ramas arañando nuestros rostros. Los peces mirando y el cadáver del perro descomponiéndose bajo el árbol. Frank se reía, su risa tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, y a mí me daba risa porque él estaba vivo.

Entonces se paró de repente y me jaló hasta el árbol para obligarme a treparlo junto a él, y mecimos nuestros pies de enfrente hacia atrás mientras todo se convertía en oro a la hora del atardecer. Y Frank me miro, y yo lo miré. Y ninguno de los dos sonrío.

Y es que a Frank siempre le había dado risa la muerte y él estaba vivo ¿Cómo podría reírse? Y a mí me causaba gracia la vida pero deseaba estar muerto ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

Así que lo hicimos, columpiándonos desde la rama y girando y girando en el aire, y los peces huyeron cuando nuestros cuerpos se estrellaron contra el agua. Y sentí mis pulmones llenarse y mis manos se movieron buscando huir como las veces en las que Frank hundía mi cabeza en el agua. Pero Frank ya no se movía porque se había quebrado el cuello al caer al río.

Pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y los peces y las rosas parecían reírse de él.

Y como a mí me causaba risa lo que fuera que se la causara a él, también sonreí.

Me daba risa la forma con la que la vida se acaba tan pronto, se esfuma cuando la aplastas con los dedos, cuando las ahogas y cuando las cuelgas del árbol. Me dio risa incluso ese día, en ese último segundo, en ese último instante que compartí mi vida junto al río, junto a Frank, junto a los peces, y junto a ese árbol que crece sobre los cadáveres de lo que fue nuestra existencia.


End file.
